


next 'verse, same as the first

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Force Ghost(s), Force Training, Gen, Humor, Luke Skywalker Is A Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: Luke learned from the best; of course he has to pass it on.
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	next 'verse, same as the first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> Happy Chocobox, aelisheva! I loved your "Luke trolling her during training" prompt.
> 
> Thanks to Beatrice_Otter for the soundboarding and beta.

Rey’s least-favorite part of Ahch-To is when Luke makes her carry him around on her back as she does her katas. When he first tells her, she asks why. Luke just grins and tells her that it’s an exercise with a long history, and that she should be glad he’s not making her carry him on her shoulders!

She rolls her eyes and does it; he’s not that much heavier than a durasteel panel from an old Star Destroyer. He looks suspicious, and after a week of merely carrying him during exercises, he announces that she’s doing so well that she will now lug him around all the time. He confirms that this includes his daily blue milk run, and all the kriffing stairs this entails.

Rey is relieved when she finally coaxes Luke back onto the Falcon; there’s not enough space anywhere for her to carry him. Luke just looks disappointed.

After Crait, she assumes there will be no more ridiculous (clearly invented on the spot) exercises. It feels oddly bittersweet.

He doesn’t appear for a long time, long enough that she assumes that he passed all the way into the Force instead of becoming a Force Ghost. She’s proven wrong when he does his best to give her a heart attack in the middle of her obstacle course on Ajan Kloss.

After she’s recovered from the surprise and Leia’s spent ten minutes cursing him out for his dreadful “plans,” a suitably-cowed Luke proposes that he continue Rey’s training.

Rey looks skeptical, but agrees to at least let him observe. She’s perfectly happy with Leia’s training and her own extensive experience with staves, but if it will make him feel better…

She quickly regrets this, when Luke appears on her back and insists that she carries him during the obstacle course. She exchanges a glance with Leia, who steps up and says, not unsympathetically, “You do know that you no longer weigh anything, right?”

As Luke splutters, they hear a disembodied cackling, and Rey smiles.

  
  



End file.
